


Maddened Village

by ArtificialDreamer



Series: Tales From The SMP [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death, Gelga, How Do I Tag, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, Tubbo is sad, Turbo is sad, What is BadBoyHalo's AO3 tag?, Why did that autocorrect to turbo?, gore?, i don’t know, i mean..., its not that bad, its tubbo, just knife and blood references, just will be if i write more, pls help, tubbo isn't that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDreamer/pseuds/ArtificialDreamer
Summary: Tales from the SMP, from Karl’s stream (1/2/2021), “The Village That Went Mad.”Basically, it's  "Town of Salem, but it's Minecraft"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Tales From The SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088909
Kudos: 4





	Maddened Village

**Author's Note:**

> As always, should anyone who is mentioned/referenced in this story feel uncomfortable with fanfiction or fan works, this and any other stories of mine will be taken down.
> 
> I present to you, 
> 
> Tales from the SMP: The Village that Went Mad

I believe, dear reader, that before I tell you this story, I should tell you of the people. The villagers, who founded the SMP. But more so, I will tell you of their daytime personas.

Their... acts.

The town of _Not a Very Good Town_ was unusually quiet, not that it being quiet meant something was wrong, per say. It was mostly out of the way and, only a few people lived there. Of the few, even less were happy, and fewer still, led satisfactory lives. 

As most mornings progressed, this one began with the cows eating grass and the rooster crowing. The eight villagers were going about their daily live, when, quite suddenly, the bell rang out, twice; all ran to the center of town, the well, to see the commotion. As many approached, they realized, there were eyes on their backs. 

Like prey, they were being watched.

In a trance they walked, going about their day, doing what they would normally do. But as supper approached with the setting sun, they made their way to the town well.

Their footsteps fell in tune with each other's and every breath they took was timed. They made a single-filed line wrapping around the middle out of town, in a spiraling shape. They stood there, unblinking, unmoving, unbreathing, for a moment before- like a breath of air after drowning- they became themselves again. Confused as to why they were there, confused as to why they were so near to each other, _confused_. As they broke apart, none noticed the shape and more importantly, none noticed their hearts. 

For something within them had changed. Something that resided deep inside themselves. Each of them, now acquired a new role. 

> The first became the jester. A jokester who cared for naught and ran about the town leaving only chaos and ruins in their wake. Though, on calmer days, more practical jokes were played. The jester has no thought for their life and purposefully incriminated themselves to be thrown into jail and burned at the stake; laughing as they die.
> 
> The second, an evil force. Sewn from the deepest pits of hell; the murderer. Consulting with their partner, they decide one townsman to kill each night. Though, should the doctor correctly pick who the victim of the night shall be, no townsman dies.
> 
> The third became the doctor, able to save only one. Taught outside the village, they were able to defend against the killing blows. The use of their skills cost them energy and many who tried to save more than one, died. Their protection lasts only one night and for that night, the victim is spared. 
> 
> The last, and quite possibly, the most dangerous of all, the council. Able to decide who lives and who dies at the council meeting. Should none be ostracized or accused, the council pushes one townsman onto the stand where they plead for their life and innocence.

They are now realized, they were being used. Like puppets or marionettes they are played. And for the enjoyment of the jester, there was the last and final role.

> The mastermind. Knowing of all roles and able to predict who dies in the night, the mastermind speaks no information but through subtle actions, they help the villagers and townsmen, realize who the jester, the doctor, and the murderers are, before it is too late.

The evening passed quickly, and, with the setting sun, all turned in for the night, some to their homes, others, to the streets.

During the night, the doctor spoke with the mastermind, telling them who was to be saved.

And, during the night, the murderers met with the mastermind, plotting who would die in their sleep.

When the body was found in the morning, the blood had dried and the sheets had been made. Someone, had given Miles a visit in the night. I dare say, it was not an enjoyable one.

The morning struck, sun breaking through the clouds and animals of the forest singing.

A note fell to the ground, engraved on a sheet of tin. As it neared the ground, it hit the bell, ringing it, before landing in the water below.

_The murder has surfaced, the mastermind shan't whisper, the puppets still dance._

_In the night Miles has died._

_The doctor has saved Cat._

_The council inquires upon..._

The rest of the note remains indecipherable, dented and scratched. Though, it didn't matter for as soon as the message was announced, the townsmen gathered around the fire, each presenting their case.

Cat, safe from death, began the inquisitions.

Helga was the first to plead innocence, proclaiming their status as villager before rambling on, only to be interrupted by Bob. Whom, to put it in the most forthright of terms, stated that they were a murderer. Not many townsmen believed him as he was, before the changing, known as slight prankster.

The council moved quickly on after that, and, aside from Bob, all spoke their innocence. Throughout the askings, only one other role was claimed. Robin, the orphan, insisted upon, even argued, that they were the doctor.

As the council discussed amongst themselves who the murderers were, an argument broke out between Helga and Jimmy. Quickly transforming into a dispute between Robin and Jimmy. It began with whispers before the council returned with their decision.

Because both Jimmy and Robin's character was being brought into question, both would plead their innocence on the stand.

Jimmy went first, stating his facts and reasons behind his actions. As soon as his case was over, he was asked to step aside and allow Robin his place.

Robin began by explaining his life, how he got to be the doctor. Sharing his inspiring story of his training to save his father who was infected during the _Red Eye'd Village Wars_ , he pleaded for his life in front of the entire town. 

Moments before his time was up, another letter fell from the sky.

_Jimmy was seen out of his house in the night._

A crucial piece of information, and after careful consideration, the council allowed the townspeople to vote. After careful consideration by the council and by the people, the accused walked to the jail where they would either live, or die.

The council announced the votes, and, with a difference of _one_ vote, 5-3; they asked Jimmy to step inside the cell.

Some, screamed in horror while others rejoiced.

The iron door shut, and the lever was flicked.

Jimmy was indeed a murderer.

The night came again and the doctor consulted with the mastermind while the murderer stepped into another house, knife grasped in their hand. The doctor stared at their chart, a list of those alive, the dead, and the suspicious. They picked their poison and the knife was thrusted into the back of a townsman. 

When morning came, all alive before, were alive in the morning. The doctor had chosen correctly and saved himself. 

A unanimous decision went around and Helga was thrown into the pits.

The townspeople successfully evicted all the murderers. 

It was safe in the town of _Not A Very Good Town_ was safe once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really weird to write because I’ve been binging a tv show and *cough* Lady Whistledown’s *cough* writing style is incredibly contagious. :)  
> This is definitely not my normal writing style so don’t expect too see too much more where it’s first person narrator, but I did enjoy writing like this... maybe one day..
> 
> I did cut it a little short because I waited so long to start this and then The Beach Episode was made so I just decided to wrap it up where it was.
> 
> Edit:  
> Not me not forgetting to tag BBH and then realizing I literally wrote " - introductions- " and forgot to edit that LMAO


End file.
